Paradiso
by Shocotate
Summary: Pride could never have imagined a state more perfect than being a homunculus, but now he knew true perfection, and the perfection was he. In a world where Father's plan succeeded, forty two years after the Promised Day the homunculi are worshipped as Gods. [Post-Manga. Homunculus Centric AU]
1. Hiems

Again I return to the FMA fandom. This time with an AU with a nice happy ending, kinda, for the homunculi. Posting on All Saints's Day, as I feel is appropriate given the subject matter at hand.

This one is set in a friend of mine's AU, World of Vice, in which the homunculi succeeded on the Promised Day, and the homunculi except Greed and Wrath are made 'Gods' by Father and worshipped by the humans who come to live in Amestris. It's not completely necessary to read that fic, but I guess it would help with some stuff, as this is set many years after the end of it. The first chapter of that fic is here: fave *dot* me / d533dab

Her fic focuses on all the homunculi and the survivors of the Promised Day, whereas mine is gonna be focused on Pride and his Xingese followers who settled in North City after Amestris became repopulated in 1916.

Thanks to ShadowsoftheArcane for Beta-ing!

* * *

><p><strong>Paradiso<strong>

**Chapter I: Hiems**

**_First Month of the Solar Calendar, Ninth Day, Year 1957_**

_"Xue Guo…are you lost?"_

Xue Guo was hopelessly lost. Sure, winter was not the best option to go travelling in, but this far in the North the almost permanent, unrelenting wind and snow of the season didn't give one much choice in the matter.

_"Perhaps you could rest in the Temple…"_

He pulled his collar tighter around his neck, readjusting his hood and scarf. He was being ridiculous. Hearing words in the whispers of the wind would do him no good, it would only lead him astray and he would end up even more lost. Xue choked out a sharp, humourless laugh as his own misfortune.

_"Or perhaps not…"_

How long had he even been walking? Everywhere looked the same. He hadn't even the pleasure of catching a glance of a rabbit for good luck, or any animals for that matter. They were probably all tucked up and warm in their burrows with their bellies full. Ha, he should have gone to Dublith or East City or –where was the Jealous God's other Temple?- if he wanted validation for feeling envious of bunnies of all things. Oh, how could he be praying to the God of Covetousness at a time like this? He pushed the thoughts away.

At least with all this wood on his back he could try to build a fire…better he be berated for delivering less stock than promised than die and deliver none…right?

_"Are you lost out here, mister?"_

What did being lost matter, anyway? To even dare to come back here after so long, to blaspheme by leaving in the first place. It was a wonder the God hadn't struck him down as soon as he stepped out into the Northern Mountains.

_"Please don't be lost…"_

The wind calmed for a moment, the faint half of a moon shining down upon the undisturbed, seemingly endless patches of snow ahead of him. The snow continued to fall, almost glowing in the light, and from out the sharp icy flurries stepped a boy.

His skin and his white coat blended with the snow, and only his eyes and his inky hair stood out from the distance between them.

"What are you doing out here in such weather, boy? Are you lost?"

The boy tilted his head.

"I don't know, am I lost?" His eyes shimmered, a blank, solid black, but soft, almost like a rabbit's- kind but uncertain. "Are _you _lost, too?" Beneath his sleeves the boy's bare fingers twitched, perhaps from the cold, or perhaps nervousness.

"I suppose I am."

"That's a shame. It's lonely, being lost, isn't it? Do you wanna find somewhere safe?" Without really looking at him the boy silently padded off. Despite himself Xue felt like he should follow him.

What kind of child wandered out in this weather wearing nothing but a coat? The coat itself didn't bode well either, all white… him draped in the colour of death. With a grimace Xue faltered- maybe the boy was a ghost, leading him away to die in the blizzards too.

The child glanced at him as he saw him following, stopping to let him catch up. Perhaps following him wasn't the best of ideas, but if the boy was really lost, he didn't want to abandon him and have something like that on his conscience.

"Do you live here?" The boy asked him. Even with the howling wind his timid voice rang clear.

"I-I used to." Xue Guo motioned towards the burden on his back. "I came here to deliver some wood from the trading post, but I want to move back to North City, if I am permitted."

"Permitted by whom, mister? And why?"

"The Gods- they saved my life once, I am forever grateful to them. I want to return to where I was born and better worship them. I know I should have never left, I hope the Gods will forgive me for that." At least his inevitable return had manifested as a sudden and endless longing in his heart. The God was not one to forgive those that ignored his suggestions, if he forgave them at all for leaving in the first place.

Once or twice the boy looked like he was shivering, whining under his breath, stumbling and kicking up white powdery clouds. Even so he didn't miss a beat, as if it didn't matter to him, or he hadn't noticed, and simply skipped on ahead. Some people said that when someone was close to death from the cold, they had long since stopped being able to feel it.

"Are you shivering?" Xue Guo called after the boy, voice lined with a shaky concern. "Are you sure you don't want some gloves or a scarf; I-I have some spare in my bag. They might be a bit big, but…"

"…There it is, mister!"

The boy didn't even oblige him, pretending not to hear. It seemed only he was the one who asked questions.

Continuing on through the storm without much of a care, the boy finally stopped in front of a building. The covered walkway of stone led into a row of columns that gave off a faint lilac glow from the structure of marble, ivory and alkahestry-made purple-gold.

"Here we are! Go ahead, mister." The boy's teeth showed as he grinned.

Xue Guo took several wary steps away from the path, back toward the blizzard.

Surprise flashed across his face, and the boy's smile faltered.

"Huh…W-What's wrong, mister?" He almost looked hurt, and tried to bury it beneath more childish enthusiasm. "You'll be safe here, I know it!" The boy was so certain…so sure, but it was nonsense. Did the child really not know any better? Had he not seen or heard about the bodies of the dead? Though, being so young, perhaps he had remained ignorant to what the Gods expected of him, or what became of those who angered them. Either way, the longer they stayed here the more risk they ran of both winding up joining the ranks of the dead.

"I did not want to come here. This is the Temple of Hubris, boy. We cannot go inside and misuse its purpose with our presence. After all, we have no sacrifices to offer Him if we seek shelter here, and I cannot disrespect Him in such a way. I would not want to offend the God of Hubris, especially not after I have spent so long out of His Grace."

Surely the boy could understand, or at the very least glean something from his lecture, but what hope was there, really? The boy would not listen to reason, and understandably so, he supposed. Who could say how long he had been wandering out in the snow, likely lost and afraid? Anywhere would probably look cosy and appealing and worth the risk of dying over to such a pitiable waif.

A moment passed without a sound, even the wind seemed silenced. The faintest look of something- disappointment?- flickered in the boy's eyes, but surely he had just imagined such things. He studied him, ever so carefully, his mouth sagging into a line.

_"…That is very wise, Xue Guo."_

A brilliant burst lit up the dark, engulfing the boy in light. Xue recoiled with a start, shielding his eyes. When he uncovered them the boy was clothed no longer in a coat but a robe the colour of pitch darkness, and from out his previously black eyes a rich purple shade shined, exuding heavenly warmth. Held loose in his hand was a shimmering violet mirror- the Mirror of Vanity.

A bright, iridescent ring hovered above his head, fragments of golden patterns bobbing gently within. Similar, smaller rings flowed through his silken ebony sleeves from his wrists, and with more soft light streaming out from beneath his robe, around his ankles, as well.

This boy…he…he was…

Xue fell, sinking to his knees, and realising that wasn't nearly enough bowed low onto his stomach before him, the snow clinging to his hair and face but it hardly mattered now.

"O, God of Hubris. Forgive me for not recognising you in this shape. I-I-I did not mean to so foolishly wander into this blizzard. I was clearly not strong enough of mind to return here…I have wasted the life the Gods provided me…"

Wet sandaled footsteps padded close to him, the heat of His divine aura melting the snow. The light of the God so close burned at his eyes and his skin, scorching and yet at the same time freezing, and he found himself shuddering, if he hadn't already been trembling in awe and terror. The God could kill him with a single touch, a mere thought, to even be in the God's shadow, to have even come back was…

_"Do not be afraid. Your heart is still true to your faith; you did not trespass in my Temple to shelter from the storm." _His voice flowed down upon him, split and yet blending seamlessly between two tones - the airy, heartfelt chirps of a child and the mature, knowing weight of words spoken by a God._ "You are welcome to reside in North City again, Xue Guo. Your indiscretions of the past and your leaving are forgiven."_

Still he did not dare move, lest the God not be satisfied with him. He mustn't even look without permission.

_"Rise, rise, human, lest the cold be the death of you." _

Pushing himself to his feet and stealing a cautious glance Xue saw the God regarding him with a faint smile, his head inclined benevolently towards him.

Without any noticeable movement of His legs He glided off, no frost touching His robe at all, the snow rising as vapour and freezing again as the child-god flowed over it, leaving no footprints.

_"The Gods have again saved your life, Xue Guo. Prove your devotion, continue to worship my Father and myself, and no others."_

His voice burned through his skin and pooled in his heart, warming him despite the snow and the wind, and he hurried to catch up.

_"Come along, human, I shall remain here for now, and I shall lead you out of this storm."_

No mere boy but the God stopped every so often; not looking back, for God He was He knew he would follow.

He had been so terribly lost, and now he had been so blessed for the God of Hubris to appear before him…to even come to test his faith and save him a second time…Xue Guo would never think of straying from where he belonged again.

The divine, glittering halo atop the God of Hubris's head shone as a beacon through the snow, and what was once lost was lost no longer.

* * *

><p>I hope things weren't too confusing. The later chapters will explain things more :) Expect the next chapter soon.<p> 


	2. Ver

A/N: Here is the second chapter, thank you anyone who made it this far. Don't worry, guys, there actually is some of Pride from his own point of view this chapter, and the whole of the next chapter will be from his point of view, rather than these random followers of Pride :)

Thanks to Shadows of the Arcane for Beta-ing!

* * *

><p><strong>Paradiso<strong>

**Chapter II: Ver**

**Fourth Month of the Lunar Calendar, Twenty-Second Day, Year 1957**

Fluffy white clouds hanged lazy in the sky, sun rising over the Northern Mountains while below the entirety of North City celebrated the Day of Hubris.

Zhen Lú fidgeted with the strings of her liuqin, her notes all out of tune, and she sighed in exasperation and slipped it back into her bag. She and all the other pilgrims stepped into the Temple of Hubris, and basked in the profound atmosphere of the house of their God. Etched lovingly into the purple-gold archway was an Amestrian word, another word for Hubris – _Pride._

Some of the children gasped in awe at the forty foot ceilings, at the three identical rooms at the far end of the temple, and hurried to place down their gifts at the empty pedestal reserved for offerings on the Day of Hubris. By the time Zhen had arrived there was barely any space for her to lay down her own gift- a basket of chestnuts. She set it beside a jade tea service filled with blessed water from the hot spring, the tea leaves separate, for who knew how the God liked his tea. Rosemary joss sticks burned pleasantly from a stand, and a plethora of fresh fruit, millet, expensive imported chocolate, and even a whole, drained chicken lay upon a ceremonial tray in tribute.

Glancing around, she saw Mr Xié- the local artisan who had crafted her liuqin- his wife and son laying down an elaborately carved wooden rabbit. A sensible, respectable gift, she thought, for He embodied the moon, and from that the rabbit that had inhabited many a Xingese myth – no doubt a silly distortion of the true faith they had come to understand. He conserved His energy in the dormant months, spending winter in the form of a young kit, bounding through the frigid landscape, wind ruffling His elegant black fur.

Legend spoke of an occasion when the God had taken His rabbit form and foolish hunters had shot at Him, and He had rightfully punished them with death. Some said that the incident pushed Father-God to cause the 1926 Hot Springs Flood as retribution. The survivors had repented, and North City had been as ever loyal and faithful to their God ever since.

"Daddy, why were there those bodies outside?" Mr Xié's son murmured. "Did the God of Hubris kill them? Why?"

"Well, Su, in the winter the God sometimes gets lonely. He makes friends with people lost in the snow, the cold doesn't bother Him, and He loses track of time with them…or sometimes they are bad people who were going to come to the Temple and upset Him, so He punishes them."

Mr Xié bowed down, and motioned for his son to do the same.

Zhen bowed respectfully on her knees as well, placing the flowers she had brought into a vase. She had been growing them all winter, nurturing them for this day. Narcissus daffodils seemed fitting, as one of the many flowers that represented the Hubris God. Though, for their beauty, all flowers had belonged to Him, He had given roses as a gift to the Lascivious God thousands of years before. Though she had never been to the Temple of License in Lior, the God of Lust was portrayed as a monstrous horned beast there, and yet still the Hubris God respected all His fellow Gods equally, under the same Father-God as they all were. The other Gods, the Jealous, the Voracious and the Indolent also had the gift of flowers to represent them, but Zhen Lú did not remember them.

Still, bunches of roses lay in front of the empty pedestal, and violets and daffodils others had brought. Violets for His eyes and His lustrous hair, roses for His pink cheeks and daffodils for His bright, eternal countenance.

Though hundreds of thousands of years old, with all the wisdom and knowledge that entailed, He still took the form of a child, and part of Him was still a child-god, with the heart and whimsy of a child. He would seek out humans to amuse Himself with when He grew lonely, help those who were lost, and playfully desire toys in offering (if all of the dolls, sugar made sculptures and clockwork creatures placed at the pedestal were any indication), but anyone who forgot their place and treated Him as anything less than a God would die for their impudence.

Oh, how she longed for but a glance, to experience such a divine presence, to actually _see_ Him rather than the statues within three sacrificial stupa, rather than hearsay and rumours; She would never be uninspired again. What musical feats she could surely craft in His honour, to spread her joy to the whole world if she could.

But there wasn't much of a hope, He had not been seen to have graced the earth with His physical, perceivable presence since…she could not even recall.

Even so, they would not simply leave their offerings immediately, and remained in complete silence, prayerful. The God must be honoured always, for He was always there, even if He did not appear where they could see Him with their unworthy eyes.

A quick, hot breeze swept across the crowd, a laugh carried along on it.

Everyone stifled their gasps, and bowed further onto their stomachs. Some of the older pilgrims began speaking their prayers aloud, exalting the God's goodness to appear again after so long.

Could it be true? Zhen asked herself.

_Could He really be…here?_

More soft laughs and barely audible footsteps echoed within the Temple, stopping upon the sacred pedestal.

And then there He was, beaming at them upon His pedestal, regarding them and His gifts with an ivory smile. His blessed looking glass was held close to His chest, just like His statue, reflecting not their own astonished faces but a silver lake under a brilliant blue sky, like gazing into Heaven itself. Or perhaps it was only what she wished of Heaven, for the Mirror was said to reflect differently to all humans who were fortunate enough to gaze into it.

_"I thank you for these gifts, humans." _He spoke in the voice she had heard since she was a child, when she had first visited the Temple with her parents, but now with a true face to match that voice. To see Him, to see a _God_ in front of her, her insides felt like they could burst, so close to Him with his aura washing down upon them.

With another blinding flash the offerings all disappeared, as if they had never been there. _"Continue to be loyal to myself and my Father, and good things will continue to transpire."_

And just as quickly, He was gone.

Upon leaving the temple, Zhen sat down in the town square, at the fountain's edge. She might never see the God again for as long as she lived, but what did it matter? The sight of His porcelain skin, His ebony robe and His glorious golden halo was forever burned into her memory.

Any words she could ever use for Him would fail; she could only ever express it with music, and she intended to. Her true gift to the Gods would be in pouring out her soul through her liuquin, in endless, ceaseless praise of Them.

Inspiration still fizzing in her heart, and with blossom petals from the trees falling around her, Zhen Lú began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>A series of four haiku for the God Hubris, poet unknown<strong>

**_Spring, God Hubris plays,_**

**_running through thawing forests_**

**_smiling, chest heaving_**

* * *

><p><strong>Date Unknown, Early 1917<strong>

Outside the four cliffs that had surrounded North City following The Great Sinking, a harsh winter harrowed the forests relentlessly, destroying trees and causing numerous blizzards that had torn away the lives of many unprepared travellers. The Xingese settlers knew better than to leave their safe-enough haven within the city, lest the God of Hubris become irked at them abandoning where he could protect them, and punish them accordingly.

Though he had not been seen for some time, rumours of him appearing before those who would abuse his Temple's purpose and passing judgement on them began to stir. The crushed, frostbitten bodies outside the Temple didn't help to assuage such rumours, but no one would lament over those who so deliberately defied their God.

But today, with the sun falling behind the horizon, and with nothing else to occupy his time, the God of Hubris had better things to be doing. With a tranquil smile, he walked on feet as light as air and padded over of the thawing snow blankets without leaving any footprints.

No evidence of him visiting the earth today would remain, a God could choose whether or not they wished to be seen by the mortals, and so he remained invisible to them, leaving him free to frolic.

Pride still could not believe it; he had not begun to completely understand the gift Father had bestowed upon him in his Godhood. Upon the Promised Day when Father had destroyed that pathetic Hohenheim, who had so foolishly chosen to protect the others from Father's miniature sun. Father had liberated him from his container, taking him up into the sky, into their Heaven, and reviving his fallen siblings as Gods like himself.

In his new body and its endless freedom, he could go anywhere he so desired, and he rolled amid the powdery snow banks without a single care. A glance at the amber sky, his unbound shadow floated along the air as a cloud, serving as his eyes from his Heaven, unneeded right now.

Lying down in the snow, he began to muse. Father had given him something new to try today, something called 'Ambrosia'. He said that, back in Xerxes, the people believed that the Xerxian Gods ate Ambrosia in their Heaven, and that, as the food of the Gods, it was poisonous to humans. All nonsense, of course, but Father had humoured those silly beliefs, and crafted his own creation he called ambrosia. It was certainly very sweet, like honey and milk and sugar all laced together into something wonderful— a delight unknown to all creatures except Gods.

A soft thumping noise eased Pride from his daydreaming, and he sat up.

Thump, thump. From behind a tree popped a rabbit. It was growing in its spring coat, its white winter fur replaced with glossy grey bleeding into black. Its nose twitched, and it continued across the field, closer to him.

Pride sensed a sort of drowsy hunger inside the creature; no doubt the rabbit had only just awoken, and was looking for fresh foliage starting to flourish in the late spring. _"Ah, you're hungry. Here you are."_ With a single touch, Pride melted the snow around him, revealing a patch of grass.

Hopping closer, it sniffed at the plant; its shiny black eyes glittered with curiosity, before it began to nibble on a single blade. Strangely, once it was finished, the creature looked up, standing up on its hind legs to look at him directly.

Pride tilted his head, pushing himself onto his knees to regard it more carefully. He crawled around the creature, and the creature turned around to gaze upon him again.

_"Hmm? You can see me, little rabbit? I suppose animals can sense a God's presence more than a human might."_

Not even two years before, he had been imperfect, and animals had feared his very presence, scampering away or attacking him. Never had he seen a rabbit so close, so calm, not even reacting to his voice. Here it was, simply staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

Chancing it, and hoping the creature would not bound away, Pride leaned forward to touch it.

His hand passed straight through it, a faint glow pouring from his skin, but the rabbit did not notice.

_Huh, odd…_

Pride reached out a second time, and sure enough, his skin met its velvety fur just as he had anticipated.

What a strange thing…perhaps his new body had become quite a bit used to living in his Heaven, and had yet to fully readapt to being on the earth again. It didn't really matter; he could still feel well enough.

The rabbit did not mind the affection, and feeling the faint sensation of its wet little nose against his hand Pride's grin only grew. Though he only felt the brush of his fingers against its fur sparingly, he relished in it, and hoped the rabbit could hear his delighted trills of laughter.

_"You know, in the language of Xerxes, you would be called Lepus, or Cuniculus. No doubt my Father's influence has made your kind more sensible."_

A quiet chattering of its teeth reached him as he continued running his hand over its fur. It nuzzled into the petting, eyes closed and ears set back, and he saw the occasional flashes of pink when its tongue darted out to lick at him. A warm, hazy contentment welled up in his chest, even those times where his hand again went through the creature, scattering dots of light. And yet Pride found himself unable to pet at it for much longer, suddenly too weary to carry on, a peculiar heaviness in his limbs. He must have been a little drowsy himself…it had been a long day…hadn't it? Perhaps he should have a rest, no one would disturb him here…

He distantly heard a booming a ways off,

_"Hm?"_

and then a harsh, drawn-out shriek.

The rabbit panted beside him, its blood dribbling out from its side onto the wet grass, drenching it further.

There was nothing to be done; even as a God, all he could do was destroy.

It twitched once or twice, and then went still.

Pride watched it for a moment longer before standing, and his flawless eyes saw what he had been too distracted to notice. There they were, perched behind a hill— two humans clutching hunting rifles. One shot to his feet, his shout echoing across the field.

"We did it! We got another one!"

How strange for humans to be speaking Amestrian these days, they must have been pilgrims. While they rushed to collect their kill, more leporine corpses bounced limp from their belts.

Though Pride was careful not to step on the dead rabbit lest he reveal himself too early, there was the more pressing issue to deal with, and he passed it by without a backward glance.

With a flourish and a beam of heavenly light, Pride cast his illusion aside and manifested before them, nothing of his previous demeanour present. Though his mouth betrayed no emotion, his conceited glare bored down on them, and he revelled in their astonishment. The fools did clearly did not sense his utter displeasure, and dropped to their knees, babbling out hasty prayers and holding up their conies in offering. He almost felt like tearing them apart then and there, but they needed to _know_ their sins before they were punished. Far behind them, up in the crimson tinted sky, his shadow began to disperse, reforming beneath him.

_"Ah. Hunting, are we now, humans?"_ His gentle, child's voice asked benevolently, faintest traces of scorn and venom lined along its edge, but they would never notice. The duo only nodded emphatically and spat out something about having _specifically_ gone hunting in his honour. Utter lies, of course, the wretched insects.

_ "Oh, but…"_ They raised their heads enough to catch his pointed smirk, and the flash of anticipation in his eyes. Oh, it had been so long since he had done this in person, this was going to be _fun_.

**"Rabbits are not game animals."** Whether they flinched so violently at his shadow's voice or that they had been found out Pride could not be sure, but it didn't really matter at this point. **"Do you believe my Father does not provide well enough for you?"** His shadow's teeth clattered, and with a single fleeting thought Pride sent their tendrils to lunge forward and ensnared the two of them. **"How insolent, to defy your God so ****_willingly._****" **His dozens of little hands of shade and their_ jointed_ fingers dug into each of their limbs, teeth cutting into their skin. Their catch fell to the floor, landing in the melting snow with a quiet splash. The rabbits looked rather peaceful there.

"Please forgive us!"

_Oh, yes. Beg._

"G-G-God Hubris, we did n-not mean to-!"

_Debase yourselves even more._

"I beg of you!"

_Turn upon each other to try and save yourselves._

"We beseech you-!"

_As if there is anything of worth _to_ save._

Witnessing their desperate, pathetic scrambling to appease him sickened him even more, and under his darkening, arrogant gaze the insects flinched and squirmed in his grasp. The deep metallic drawl of his shadow and the high, pure chimes of his true, perfect voice spoke in unison.

**_"Begone."_**

The shadows flared up with a hateful hiss, and with a giggle and a series of graceful strokes the God of Hubris painted the ground to match the red streaked sky.

* * *

><p>AN: I shall be using the rest of the Haiku to divide scenes, so thats why only one haiku is in this chapter :) Also it's meant to have been written by one of his worshippers, rather than it being what he is really like, more like what they imagine him to be like.


	3. Aestas

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, anyone reading this, I misread the schedule on when I was supposed to update ^^;

Huge thanks to Shadows Of the Arcane for beta-ing, she has her own fic you should check out, actually set after the manga in the real continuity, not this crazy AU I'm dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Paradiso<strong>

**Chapter III: Aestas**

**Eighth Month of the Solar Calendar, Twenty-Sixth Day, Year 1957**

Beneath layers of ethereal gold, the God of Hubris rested, sprawled out on his stomach in the most refined way.

Gods did not need sleep, but it was an indulgence they all still enjoyed even now.

When he was less than perfect, his long obsolete shadow would oft pool around him while he slept and flicker with his trivial emotions, of the senseless worry that had coiled tight in his mind. No more. No more hellish shade to taint him. Under skin so pale and cheeks so pink and plump pulsed thin strings of veins and arteries and a warm, tender heart- no cold, empty darkness. Pride, so pure and peaceful now, human-like but not human, rather the creature that inspired humanity itself.

The thought bloomed into a drowsy, blissful smile, and he glowed all the brighter. Even in sleep, a divine aura radiated from beneath his human shape, and formed as a shimmering ivory glow. Often his dreams grew so delightful his glow would burn so bright that it woke him.

All was still in Pride's personal Heaven atop the second-highest peak of the mountain higher than Mt. Briggs. Then, a silent shuffle of silk, a sigh slipped from him, and for the briefest moment once he had woke he pondered whether he was in his own bed or Father's.

He waited, yearning for the sound, but no perfect, beautiful rumbling of Father's voice greeted him.

_My own bed, then._

Perhaps he had fallen asleep in Father's bed, and Father had moved him while he slept.

In the minds of the humans' religion, from the second of his and the other Gods' creation three hundred and twenty-five thousand years ago, Father-God had adored the God of Hubris for his human body. For one hundred thousand years, He adored him until it solidified as the template for all humans, made in his image.

However soothing, Pride allowed himself a wry grin at the lie. Human misconceptions aside, Father's love was the only truth that mattered, anyway. Though merely a Demi-God, as was the correct term, he was still so much more, so perfect and beyond what those humans could ever hope to be. Even after forty-two years of this perfect state of Godhood, he never grew tired of it; each day brought something new to occupy him.

The watery silk of his robe formed and fell over his feet as he drifted from his bed and stepped into his sandals.

It was a perfect bed; second only to Father's he was certain. Sloth had chosen very wisely indeed in its construction, pillows of feathers softer than those of a swan and canopies hanging from its columns of crystal stretching so high they couldn't be seen.

_Beds…beds for everyone…Humans…Gods…everyone…_

In Godhood Sloth had become no more articulate, but his words had filled with profound meaning. Sloth valued sleep above all things, who else besides Father could craft a finer bed for a God? From his Temple Sloth formed and threw down the beds every weary traveller's heart longed for and, in turn, formed flawless beds for the other Gods (Father excluded, of course), and himself. Whatever petty quarrels they had in the past as siblings so long ago had died in their Godhood, and Pride lived in general harmony with them during their visits to Heaven. Gods or not, they were still family, though age was no longer important, they were all equal and second to Father- as it should be. Well, not Greed or Wrath, but they didn't deserve to be thought about any more.

Covering a yawn with his sleeves, Pride made a note to expect Sloth visiting later on, and the others too, considering the occasion.

Today was the Day of Amestris- A day of ultimate celebration of Father's ascension to Godhood. Not the true, Promised Day, rather the day when the countries bordering Amestris discovered the forsaken, empty country and accepted Father in his correct position, as creator and ruler over all things. Old Amestris had also celebrated the same day as the day Father founded the country.

Still, some countries on the other side of the planet had yet to join in that acceptance; soon enough Father would grace them, and they would learn, or fall like the insects they were.

Reclining in his miniature throne, Pride plucked what would appear to be pieces of honeycomb moulded into pentagons from a bowl, a sliver of its syrupy sweetness oozed out the corner of his mouth as he grinned. Ambrosia had only been a rare treat, at first, but as his human body had adapted completely to living in his heavenly realm he found himself eating it more. Unable to take a solid form on the earth, he spent many a night in Father's bed while he comforted him, more Ambrosia interspersed with Father's soothing whispers, easing his sadness and occasional dizzy spells his needless sorrow caused, and there was always plenty of it for him to eat. Only for him; he never recalled Father needing to eat any. Well, why would he, as a God?

Father loved him so much he never grew irritated when he felt slightly out of sorts.

_You are content here, and you belong here with me. I will care for you, always._

And now the ambrosia was nothing more than breakfast to Pride, such was the routine he had settled in. Father created it especially for him every morning it seemed, for the bowl never seemed to run out of it. It likely had its other uses, too, of course; from his wanderings in visiting Lust's Temple decades ago he had observed her bathing and washing her hair in Ambrosian oils, befitting a Goddess such as herself.

From his Heaven Pride watched the scurrying of his followers leisurely in his mirror. The Mirror of Vanity, crafted with the same Purple-Gold as that of Pride's Temple, and filled with glass infused with the petals of a rose. From it he saw whatever he desired on the earth, from the mirrors in his Temple, or through the eyes of his Cloud. For the time being the Mirror was his only link to the earth below, given his inability to interact with anything there, but what did it matter? A God's absence inspired awe in one's followers; there was no reason for him to ever leave his Heaven, really.

No sacrifices today. Today was simply a day to honour Father and no other, gifts for Father were all that would be accepted. Yet still they visited the temple, laying down bunches of chrysanthemums in offerings at his alter. The Xingese took the flowers to embody Father's strong, benevolent spirit and the essence of summer itself, and Pride had begun to accept their gifts. His followers clearly treasured how close he was to Father, and bringing flowers that they believed to represent Father into his Temple was a symbol of their continued closeness.

It was so long ago now, but still Pride thought of the Promised Day, of everything that had brought him to this moment, where Father's affection saved him and granted him a portion of his Godhood. During the eclipse, deep in Father's lair, the stench of that Xingese girl's blood had lingered on the air; Father had punished her for defying him, to dare to use her meddlesome alkahestry to help the others escape. Pride knew nothing of that at the time; he saw nothing besides the blinding image of Father's miniature sun in his mind and felt it on his still smouldering skin. Alone in a crumbling heap on the floor, all he heard was the humans scrambling away, fleeing before Father's power.

Pride had almost felt content, even smiling, he thought he remembered, but how does one smile without a face?

A slight bristle ran through Pride at the memory. He took a gulp of nectar from the goblet beside him, and swallowed some more ambrosia.

Father did not mean to destroy his container, he was sure, it was just the only way to get rid of Hohenheim before he became more of a nuisance…and it hadn't mattered. His container would have not lasted much longer, anyway…

The plan for centuries had been focused on one thing- help Father achieve Godhood, and he had never desired anything beyond that. Never could he ever have imagined that Father would bless him with being included in that promise.

Oh, the Truth had thought it could best him, best Father. Pride hoped that if it still existed it understood how complete its defeat was, how completely _wrong _it had been in everything.

But he should not even think of it.

Pride shook himself out of his daze. None of those things mattered, now he was wrapped in the warmth of Heaven and Father's love forever.

What he _should_ have been focusing on was preparing for the others arriving. Father would not greet them, for he would never leave his glorious, higher Heaven, but they could still pay their respects to him by having a pleasant celebration together, and perhaps seeing if he wished for them to visit him later on.

Despite the rather pressing matter to prepare for, Pride found himself too drowsy to properly arrange things as he saw fit, and he quickly gave up. That was fine; he didn't need to get ready so soon after waking. If anything, he should see how things were going in Central first.

Sitting back down, Pride sent his cloud of a shadow along on the wind, and it appeared in the clear skies above Central without anyone taking notice. The glass of his mirror rippled like water, and from it he peered down into the world below.

Along the streets of Central he saw them- the procession of twenty-thousand humans being led in their chains up to Father's Temple, on their way to be sacrificed in Father's honour for the Day of Amestris. All at once in Father's glorious Temple they would perish in the sacred fires there, together, for what better sacrifice is there than one made in unison?

Pride's stomach groaned a little, but he ignored it, it wasn't anything important.

The grand sacrifices kept the humans in good temper, to feel that they had appeased Father for another year by offering up their most intelligent, their brightest and most creative _willingly_, so unaware that in doing so they were stunting their own development. Central hadn't changed in the least since before the Promised Day, in fact, Pride thought it was more akin to the quaint, smaller Central of the previous century. Cars were a common sight in Central still, of course, but further out they grew scarce, and some humans had even taken up the horse and cart again. It was almost peculiar how little they had grown; without alchemy could humans truly not better themselves in any way? Well, all the better for them, he supposed, less chance of the humans trying to act against them.

A yawn clouded up his Mirror, and scowling a little Pride rubbed it clean with his sleeve. Why was he…so tired? Had his pessimistic reminiscing from before worn him out? He knew he often took a quiet nap in the afternoons but…so soon after waking? Why…?

The Mirror continued to show the slow, downtrodden steps of the humans disappearing into the Temple. They looked rather like…what was that, that humans counted…sheep? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter. A God could rest whenever he so desired.

With nothing better to amuse him for the time being, and slumping in his chair just like Father used to with another gentle sigh, Pride fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer He giggles,<strong>

**fountain-side, throwing petals,**

**rippling the water**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Month of the Solar Calendar, Fourth Day, Year 1940<strong>

_"A human who dared to defy your divine wills? How awful_."

Pride chuckled behind his glass of rice-wine, glancing between his siblings at the other sides of the table. Long ago, when he had orders from Father to relay to them, his expectations of them created a cool, reserved distance between them, and once Lust had been killed they had become even more scattered and prone to bickering. Now, as equals under Father no quarrel existed between then, and Pride felt a sincere sort of relief inside him to find them all well.

_"Shame your years of planning yielded no winner, then."_

Well...well enough, minor inconveniences aside.

Pride had heard about them talking about it once or twice. It seemed that upon a random female human's birth, Envy and Lust had decided to put together a wager of sorts. They would use their godly wiles to sway her into marrying a human of their choice. For many years they had appeared in mortal disguise, pushing their favoured suitor towards her endlessly.

And yet, the human, as if knowing she was part of some theatrics, had removed herself from the equation, attending one of Lust's 'parties' the day before. Even in the face of her wager, Lust could not leave any human alive after visiting her Temple's 'party', and the human had met death at one of her thousand spears like everyone else attending that night.

The 'loser', which had turned out to be both of them, would have to stay in their old form as a homunculus for a year or so. Well, that explained why Envy was pouting so much, brushing the long forgotten black strands of hair out of his face with a sigh, pushing his headband up.

"I couldn't believe it, all those years, and she just throws it all away to go get herself killed by Lust! Could she really just not make up her mind between the two of them and just decided to give up? How stupid can humans be…?"

Lust nodded along, but didn't seem too phased by the turn of events. Being a few decades shy of three hundred had given her some sense of disdain and indifference, more so upon becoming a Goddess.

"Wretched little harlot, ruined my party, ruined mine and Envy's bet, and there wasn't even a pretty little moon to make staying up worthwhile." She didn't look all that different, really, besides the crudely drawn red lines along her arms and the squiggles of an ouroboros on her chest, and the fact that she was wearing her old clingy dress and gloves. "Speaking of which, don't the humans think you get your power from the moon, Pride? I bet they think you curl up to sleep when there's a new moon out, to conserve your energy!"

_"Yes, they have started to believe I can change my shape into a rabbit, of all things! The humans can believe as they please, so long as is it is respectful and appropriate. But perhaps we should speak on the matter at hand here—Happy late 200th birthday, Envy."_

"…and everyone at my Temple will be missing me and…oh! Happy late 350th birthday, Pride!"

Rather than the five of them gathering to celebrate their birthdays separately, they had chosen upon celebrating it during the summer festival, the first Monday of August. As Gods they were millennia old, but outside of their duties they could act their true age and be a family once more.

_"Maybe I should humour you both, and join in your misfortunes for the evening."_ With a softer light running over him Pride altered his outfit, reverting back into the simple blacks and reds of his formal clothes as a homunculus. The short trousers felt rough against his thighs, though only an illusion. Wearing these clothes again would be sort of amusing, in a nostalgic way, and he ran the bright tie through his fingers idly.

"ENVY, PRIDE…HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Sloth called across the table, his blank, _two_ eyes looking over him with his usual, relaxed kindness. His party hat slipped down a little, and he pushed it back up automatically. Sloth's party hat had been a constant fixture on Sloth's head for the better part of twelve years, ever since Lust's two hundred and fiftieth birthday, its bright pointed top poking out around his halo. Whether he liked it that much or had rather just forgotten it was there Pride couldn't be sure, but it had started falling apart years ago, so maybe today would be the day it finally disintegrated.

"Yes, yes, happy birthday you two, too!" Gluttony clapped a few times, and leant his bulbous weight on the table to push along a large tray of cakes towards them that he'd brought from his Temple. "Cakes for you, Pride!"

Gluttony had forgiven him for not explaining things, and the others, too. They had understood that he had only devoured Gluttony in order to keep his soul safe, so that later Father could remove him and revive him—as he had. He had to remain impassive before the humans so that they would be unnerved by him. Of course that was all it was. Even with Gluttony gone from him and now settled into his Godhood reigning over New Optain as the God of Voracity, the short time Gluttony's sin had melded with his own had threatened to drive him mad, and had left an awful stain on his soul, one that was only now starting to erase itself. Pride wished to never again feel such a wretched, desperate hunger.

Envy reached over to pluck out a slice of cake, taking a very generous bite and licking the chocolate off his fingers.

"Oh, anyway, did you guys see? For my birthday my _darling_ followers renovated my temples—all three of them!" Envy whistled- that low, slow sort of whistle Envy was wont to do when he was amused. Even in his new shape, with his new, usually golden hair and everything else Envy desired of Godhood, the whistle remained. His whistles had even become integrated by his followers, a second language in which the criminal empires he nurtured could communicate with each other across vast distances.

Wanting the humans to debase themselves more in their worship of "Lord Envy" Pride didn't think much of, but what did he care for the humans of the three cities Envy ruled over? Not in the slightest, so long as they still respected Father everything was fine.

"I modelled for my _new _statues as well. They'll be finished soon I bet!"

_"I did. That's splendid. I believe our smaller Temples in Central will be completed soon, as well." _In place of the ruins of the five alchemic laboratories, Father had desired small structures be built in tribute of His children- Arrogance, Lasciviousness, Jealousy, Indolence and Voracity. Pride had not gone down to Central to specifically model for his new statue, rather to bask in the awe of the Father's city, where everyone was forced to learn Amestrian, where tens of thousands would sacrifice themselves in Father's honour, and to _them_ would go the spoils of their souls that they offered to Father. But that was not yet, that was in three weeks on the Day of Amestris. He could no longer interact with the world below, but when he was alone he could forget about it, and pretend that he could.

Sloth mentioned how he had been getting better at placing beds for travellers outside his Temple. Having two eyes helped a lot, his new perception of depth helped him to stop accidentally throwing the beds he created _onto_ his followers and crushing them.

The five of them spoke for a while longer, about more amusing antics of their followers, of their current plans, or of nothing at all, and Pride delighted in their company. He hoped they could come and visit more often, it had been too long. Why they had even chosen to remain on the earth as Gods was still beyond him, but it was their choice, and if they wished it surely Father would allow them a Heaven of their own one day.

Far too soon the festivities were at an end, and all of them stifling yawns that weren't just from the wine they began to meander off. Pride stood up, calling after them.

_"Goodnight, all of you. I hope we can see each other again soon."_

"Huh? 'Goodnight'? Pfft! No way, the night's still young!" Envy said between hiccups.

"We were all going to go exploring for a bit. Do you want to come along, Pride?" Lust smiled sweetly, offering out her hand as though she thought he might trip over the knocked over chairs and ribbon littering the floor.

If he went to the earth, he wouldn't be able to touch, or feel or anything, not like they could. And alone that was fine, but…

_"No, no, I can't. I…I'm very busy here, I haven't the time to go with you."_

If he went with them, they would _know_.

"Oh, we understand." Did he only imagine the hurt, the hint of disappointment in Lust's voice? "Some other time, perhaps?"

_And no one must know._

_"…Perhaps."_

_Not ever._

He watched them go, and then Pride was alone.

* * *

><p>AN: My chapters seem to just be overgrowing themselves, I wonder how (relatively) giant next chapter will end up at this rate...

As a random note, this chapter followed my own headcanon on the Homunculi's birthdays.

Pride- May 21st, 1590

Lust-October 29th, 1678

Greed - June 10th 1712

Envy- January 22nd, 1740

Sloth - April 23rd 1767

Gluttony - September 29th 1789

Wrath - July 26th 1876 (the day he became a homunculus rather than being born)

Anyway, thanks for reading, whoever you are :) Reviews are always welcome, of course!


End file.
